Una familia singular
by diamond-sparkle-cullen11
Summary: ¿Que pasar cuando una niña pelinegra sarcastica, entusiasta, de caracter fuerte y muchos secretos llegue a la vida de los Cullen junto con una familia en la cual estan dos integrantes "especiales"? La vida de ambas familias dara un vuelco cada vez que un secreto del enredado pasado de Alex sea descubierto. Pasen y descubran sus caoticos dia a dia.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes y para que mi loca y retorcida mente se divierta un rato.

"**El encuentro"**

**Narrador POV**

Era 31 de octubre. Un clan de vampiros está de caza en el bosque. De repente se oye un llanto y un aullido. Van corriendo hacia el lugar de donde proviene el ruido y entonces ven a un neófito intentando matar a una bebe envuelta en una capa negra, llorando, y a un lobo defendiéndola. L a más pequeña del grupo, Diana, toma a la niña en brazos mientras el jefe del clan (o padre de familia) mata al neófito. Diana se acerca al grupo con la niña en brazos. Todos la miran interrogantes. Aspiran aire y…

**Diana POV**

Awwww! Fue lo primero que pensé al ver a la adorable bebe. Aunque lastimosamente el momento duro poca, ya que al ver la situación en la que estaba, me moleste como nunca antes. Y es que no crean que ver a un neófito tratando de matar a una adorable criaturita es muy bonito. No, no, no lo es. Aunque me medio tranquilice al ver a un lobo defendiéndola. Rápidamente, la hice levitar hacia mí para atraerla a mis brazos, mientras, Javier mi padre, mataba al maldito neófito. Javier es el líder del clan, parecerá serio y tranquilo por fuera, pero en verdad es divertido y si es tranquilo a menos que las circunstancias sean otras…

Cuando por fin tenia a la niñita en brazos, la cubrí mejor con la capa en la que estaba envuelta y me prepare para dirigirme hacia donde estaba mi familia, pero antes vi a la bebe que estaba acunando en la seguridad de mis brazos. Era hermosísima, con esos brillantes ojos cafés y ese indomable y sedoso pelo negro. Y casi igual de pálida que nosotros. En pocas palabras era bellísima. Cuando regrese mi atención al mundo, estaba lista para dirigirme al lobo para agradecerle el haberla salvado, pero no lo vi. Busque con todos mis sentidos y nada, no había rastro. Me dirigí hacia mi familia para preguntarles si lo habían visto irse, peros ello tenían la misma cara de confusión que yo. Me dirigía hacia ellos para acomodar y calentar un poco a la niña junto al fuego, donde estaba el neófito hecho trocitos.

-¡Hey!- grito Melinda - ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si- le respondí casi en un susurro, para no asustar a la bebe que estaba dormida en mis brazos.

Cuando por fin estuve junto a ellos, respire después de un largo rato para inhalar el olor de la bebe. Olía raro, como a sangre dulce, pero sutil, y un poco a ponzoña, por lo cual, preocupada revise si la había mordido. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar rastros de mordidas ni rasguños. Al parecer mi padre pensó lo mismo, ya que me la quito de los brazos rápidamente y puso su cara de pensar mientras la veía. Solo por arrebatármela, iba a tener que comprarme un auto nuevo. Estaba pensando en que modelo iba a querer, cuando me saco de mis pensamientos luego de un largo rato.

-Qué raro-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Por cuál razón?-dijo el mejor hermano del mundo, alias Anthony.

-Creí que ya lo sabrías, amorcito-dijo la rubia oxigenada de Melody, con esa maldita voz nasal de esa perra maldita pu…

-Diana, te he dicho que no pienses así de mi pareja- dijo el muy querido idiota. Es bruto como él solo, pero lo quiero tal y como es.

-Cállense que su padre está intentando concentrarse, pero no lo va a lograr con ustedes discutiendo-me regaño mama. Corrección: _nos_ regaño.

-Lo lamentamos, Jane-mama- dijimos los dos a coro. Ella, cuando se lo propone, puede dar miedo.- ¿Qué está pensando papa, Tony?- pregunte, ya estaba curiosa.

-Primero: te he dicho y sabes que odio que me digan así. Segundo: está pensando en otro clan y en híbridos semi-vampiros y bla, bla, bla…-dijo el muy gruñón.

-¿Híbridos como la pequeña del clan Cullen?- pregunte ya me estaba preocupando. Alzo la vista hacia Javier y está mirando fijamente a la bebita.

-Esta niña es semi-vampira-dijo cuando por fin hablo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos Jane, Melinda, Justin, Daniel, Amber, Harry, Tiana, Robert y yo al unísono.

-¿Ahora resulta que todos los vampiros se van a enamorar de los humanos o la especie perdió la inteligencia?- dijo Tiana.

-Y es hija de un guardia vulturi -dijo papa.

-Ups!- fue lo único que dije cuando Javier me la entrego.

_Al día siguiente al otro lado del mundo (exactamente en la casa de los Cullen)_

**Edward POV**

¡Qué fastidio! Estoy solo en la casa ya que yo me fui con los chicos de caza el otro fin de semana, pero en vez de quedarse aquí, y no dejarme solo en la soledad, sin nada que hacer, no, ellos tenían que salir de caza con sus parejas. Mientras Bella esta con Nessie y el chucho en la Push._ ¡Claro, todo el mundo deje a Eddie solo sin hacer nada!_

_Ding dong… _sonó el timbre, lo que me faltaba.

-¡Ya voy!- grite sin prestar atención a los pensamientos. Y en un parpadeo, ya estaba en la puerta. La abrí, sin dar muchas vueltas. _Nota mental: escuchar los pensamientos antes de abrir a desconocido, anotado… _Porque pienso esto, bueno porque no esperaba ver lo siguiente.

-Hola- dijeron diez vampiros a coro. -¿Esta es la vivienda de la familia Cullen?- _No me digas! (nótese el sarcasmo)._

-Si- respondí con rapidez. A penas termine de decir eso, la más pequeña del grupo al parecer, dio un paso adelante y dijo "¿Podemos entrar? No quiero que se resfrié."

-¿Qué se resfríen quien?- inquirí curioso. Pero no me dio tiempo de decir otro palabra porque me mostro un bebe vestida y envuelta en color rosa. Awwww, era una bebe hermosa. ¿Espera? ¡¿Qué rayos acabo de decir?! Es verdad, ser padre afecta.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte, ya me estaba cansando de esas voces y pensamientos extraños en mi cabeza.

-Ah, sí, lamento no habernos presentado- dijo el mayor de todos ellos, parecía de veintisiete años- Somos el clan Sparkle.- wow, que apellidito-Yo soy Javier, ella es mi esposa Jane- y señalo con un gesto a una mujer de cabellos dorados-Ellos son Amber, Daniel, Anthony, Melody, Melinda, Justin, las gemelas Diana y Tiana y Robert y Harry- y señalo al resto.

-¿Podemos pasar? Es de suma importancia lo que les queremos decir.- _oh oh._

Los deje pasar y mientras cerraba la puerta, la bebe lloro. De un momento para otro dejo de llorar. Me resulto extraño pero lo deje pasar.

-¿Y tu líder? ¿O acaso eres tú?, porque eres mas adorable que autoritario- _auch, punto menos para el ego de Edward señores, y ahora esperamos la siguiente jugada del equipo contrario._ Deje de pensar cuando escuche una carcajada ocultada por una fingida tos y una adorable risita de bebe. Al parecer la había despertado, pero no le encontraba razón a su risa. Al menos eso creí hasta que pensó: "Puedo leer mentes gracias a ti" _¿Cómo que gracias a mi? "_Puedo robar dones, no sabía cuál era el tuyo pero quería robar un don. Me di cuenta después cuando escuche voces dentro de mi cabeza, la cual por cierto, tiene un gorrito caluroso, como si no fuera suficiente con el pelo!". Se lo quite y suspiro. "Gracias por entender la indirecta". Le sonreí casi que por obligación, no sé porque pero cada vez que la miraba a los ojos me perdía en esos ojos café oscuros, los cuales ahora eran color chocolate por causa de haberse alimentado instantes antes. Sentí una atracción y un afecto imposible de creer solo con escuchar que de broma sabia su nombre. Era un amor y un afecto incondicional, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Pero todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuche a alguien carraspear, seguramente con la intención de sacarme de mi ensueñamiento. Levante la mirada irritado, quería saber con exactamente porque me sentía así.

-¿Podría explicarme porque esta niña razona y piensa como alguien de no sé, ¡diez años!- pregunte reaccionando a los claros pensamientos y al raro don que poseía la bebita. "Bebita nada!" pensó la _niña_ "mucho mejor" con irritación.

-Ah si se me olvido decirte cuando llegamos, ella es semi vampira hija de un vulturi…..- no deje terminar a Diana porque grite ¡Que!, antes de que completara la frase.- Ya se que es difícil de asimilar ya que lo primero que le viene a la mente es como narices un vulturi se puede enamorar de una humana pero al parecer es lo que esta de moda ahora, cuando lo que debería estar de moda serian los suéteres, bufandas, botas…-y ahí la interrumpieron cuando...

**Ya se! Soy mala por dejarlas con el suspenso de que pasara, porque Edward y la niña se llevan tan bien, quien es la familia de la bebita y muchas mas preguntas, pero mi fama no es por ser una niña buena. Lo unico que dire del proximo es que van a haber unas cuantas mordidas. Me merezco un review? Desde mi punto de vista retorcido quedo bien para ser mi primer **

** Abrazos y mordidas tipo Emmett, con cariño de Diamond.**


End file.
